Murder in the Crossing
by Miss Denton
Summary: The townsfolk of Kitty are in for a huge suprise when the body of a close friend is found in an aquarium. A few vigilantes take matters into their own hands when the Mayor refuses to fund an investigation. Rated K  just in case.


The sun shone in through the small window in my attic. I yawned, rubbing my eyes, and got up from my small, red, one person bed. I sleepily changed into a red argyle top I had acquired at Gracie Grace, and put on my thick glasses. Finally able to see, I put my hair up in its usual bun and grabbed my fishing rod. I opened the door of my small cottage-like house and stepped outside into the warm mid-summer air. Luckily, I didn't have to look far for a fish because I lived right in front of the beach. Within a minute, the tiny shadow had latched onto my bait and I began the tug of war to get it out. It soon flew out of the water, raining salty drops everywhere. A voice from behind startled me, and I almost dropped my newly acquired fish.

"Hiya Gen, is that what I think it is?" it asked. I recognized Bob immediately. Sure enough the pudgy purple cat skipped up to me, looking exuberantly at my catch and licking his lips. Upon closer examination, I found that it was a clownfish I held in my hand. That's why I loved this beach. There were so many random fish right next to the shoreline.

"Sorry Bob, you can't have this one. Blathers asked me for a new specimen yesterday, so I need to take this to him ASAP," Bob looked disappointed as he walked away, but I knew he would get over it once he talked to Scoot. Those two were total opposites, yet still managed to be best friends. I rushed to the museum, trying to keep the fish cool and moist.

"What have you got this time Gen?" Blathers was up and waiting for me.

"A clownfish, Mr. Blathers!" I panted, handing the flopping creature to his open wing. He held it by its tail, examining it.

"Why Gen, it's perfect! Of course I would expect no less from you, the towns best angler," I blushed at his complement.

While he went to add the fish to his growing collection, I went down to the Roost to have a cup of Brewster's famous coffee. Just as I was about to take a sip, a loud SQUWAK was issued from the fish exhibit. Brewster and I met the ruffled Celeste in the lobby just as Blathers came running out, eyes wide and bowtie askew.

"Blathers, what's the matter?" Brewster asked in his deep voice. Blathers couldn't find words, and instead ushered us into the fish exhibit. The poor illumination was just enough to make out the body of a squirrel floating in the ocean fish tank. Brewster and Celeste stared open mouthed at the corpse as a red snapper took a bite out of it.

"Oh my gosh. Is that… Nibbles?" I asked. Blathers nodded.

"What are we waiting for? Let's call the police!" Celeste took charge.

"But there's no phone here!" Blathers finally said.

"I have a phone in my house," I said. The tree birds followed me to my house, Blathers and Celeste squinting in the sunlight. We ran upstairs and Celeste wasted no time in ripping the phone of the receiver and dialing the police. We waited anxiously in the lobby while the police came.

"Cyrano is going to be crushed," I muttered silently. We all stood up as the sirens blared right outside the door. Kapp'n was the first to walk in the door, followed by an eagle, a wolf and a chicken.

"Where's the body?" Kapp'n asked, looking around. Blathers led him into the fish exhibit while the chicken, wolf and eagle stayed out front to question us.

"Where were you when the body was found?" the chicken asked me. His nametag read "Officer Benedict."

"I was down in the Roost, drinking coffee with Brewster when Blathers found her."

"And before that?"

"Well, I was in my house, and then down at the beach fishing and I talked to Bob for a minute. Then I came here and gave Blathers the fish," I answered. Officer Benedict scribbled on his note pad.

"And did you know the deceased?" he asked, looking up.

"Yeah, she was one of my best friends," I sniffled.

"Do you know if she had any enemies?"

"No, Nibbles was the nicest squirrel ever. Everyone loved her. Oh wait, everyone except Elise."

"Thank you Ma'am, that is all the information we need at this moment," he said, shutting his note book and joining his partners. Kapp'n walked out of the fish room with Blathers and they all left. Twenty minutes later, the clock chimed thirteen times, signaling that it was time for a town meeting. We walked together through the trees to town hall. Mayor Tortimer stood next to Kapp'n in front of the entire village (14 animals). I went to stand by Cyrano, who looked annoyed to have been woken up.

"Attention, villagers of Kitty," Kapp'n began. "Today, Nibbles was found dead." Cyrano stiffened next to me.

"Is this a joke?" he whispered. I sadly shook my head.

"It appears as though she drowned. We have investigated, and all agree. That is all." Kapp'n turned to leave the tumult of angry villagers. Everyone was in a rampage of anger and grief. I was appalled at how he had handled the situation. I marched up to the flustered looking Mayor.

"They didn't investigate! They simply looked around for two minutes and left!" I growled.

"Well, you see, the city doesn't have enough money to instill a full investigation…" Tortimer started, but I had already left. I grabbed Bob and Scoot by the arms and dragged them back to my house.

"What was that all about?" Scoot asked.

"I don't think Nibbles just drowned. She's too smart for that," I told them. They nodded. I walked over to a giant pink stuffed panda and tore open its belly, revealing a small television.

"You get cable?" Scoot quacked.

"Yeah, but it costs more than Gracie Grace wallpaper," I told them, digging deeper into the bear's stomach, extracting a set of DVDs. "These are a bunch of crime dramas. From what I've learned from watching these, I bet we can make our own investigation." They both looked at me for a minute as though I was insane.

"Ok, sure," Bob said finally, confusion in his high-pitched voice.

"Alright boys, here's how we're going to do this."


End file.
